


Jigoku Shounen

by doubleblack



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: After a horrible tragedy one day took place in Chuuya's life as a child. His rage was so hateful it killed everyone around Chuuya. The man who grabbed his arm and nullified the ability named it Corruption. He told Chuuya if he ever wanted to make it to the promise land when he died he'd have to become Jigoku Shounen, and banish evil souls to hell. Chuuya agreed to this, wanting desperately to see his family again. And that's when it all started.





	1. Family Secrets

Sakadi, a young 16 year old high schooler sat at her desk in her bed room and patiently waited for 12 am to strike. She was sick of everything. Tired of her life in more ways than one, and she wanted to banish all those who had ever wronged her.

_11:59 pm._

Sakadi typed up hell boy.com into the search engine. And as soon as the clock struck 12 exactly she pressed enter. A page popped up with a black background and a fire lite on the page with a blank text box that read _"We will take revenge on your behalf."_

Sakadi entered the name of the person she hated most. And she was about to press send until she stopped. Chuuya looked at the hesitant girl through the window. He watched as she turned off her laptop and sighed heavily.

"Seems like she's having doubts." Dazai commented.

"I guess that is to be expected. Even though she is in pain she refuses to send in her request. She's being doing this every night for a week."

"In due time Chuuya. Everyone has their breaking point. And she will have hers too. Humans are fragile creatures, and will knock each other down to get what they want in the process. I believe her breaking point is close. As for now there isn't much more we can do. We should head home."

Chuuya narrowed his eyes and then turned his attention back to Dazai. "Yes, I suppose so."

♧

It was the next morning for Sakadi. She hated going to school. It was just as bad as at home if not worse. Sakadi walked into her first class for the day. She felt the nasty stares on her. She just ignored them and went to take her seat. She was almost there until one of her classmates stuck out her foot and tripped her. Sakadi fell face first on the ground, and some of the contents from her bag spilled onto the floor. Sakadi groaned from the pain and she sat up, and went to go grab her things when the same girl that tripped her stepped on her hand hard. And kept stepping on it repeatedly. Sakadi whimpered in pain.

"You're so stupid! Ne, Why don't you just die, Sakadi? The world would be a better place with out you in it."

Sakadi looked at the girl shocked and with tears threatening to spill over her eyes. Sakadi heard the girls friends laughing. Encouraging her. Sakadi picked up everything as quickly as she could even while in pain. And she bolted out of her classroom, and headed to the nurses office. Maybe a nurse would let her lay down and skip the first period of the day.

Sakadi stepped into the nurses office. "Hello...?"

"Ah. Do come in my child." Sakadi looked at the woman strangely. The woman had pinkish ginger hair, and pink eyes. It was a nurse she knew she'd never seen before.

"I've never seen you before..."

"That's because I am new here. You can call me Ms. Ozaki." The poised woman smiled.

"O-okay..."

"My dear. Your hand looks awful. Let me take a look." Kouyou took Sakadi's hand and she examined it slowly.

"You know I have a son a bit older than you. He often gets into accidents like this as well."

"How old is your son?" Sakadi asked curiously.

"22. And stubborn." Kouyou chuckled. "But overall he is a sweet child. He has a kind heart even though he may come off as mean sometimes."

"Ah I see..."

"All done." Kouyou said as she closed the medical kit.

Sakadi looked at her hand, and it was perfectly wrapped and taken care of. "T-Thank you..."

"No problem my dear. Why don't you rest? You seem a bit tired." Sakadi nodded at the woman's suggestion. Sakadi laid in the nurse's office bed for a bit and then she looked at the new nurse again.

"Ms. Ozaki...?"

"Hm?"

"If your son was being bullied... what would you tell him to do...?"

"Defend himself. It will not stop until he stands up to his tormentors."

"Ah... I see." The bell rung signaling the end of first period. Sakadi sat up and grabbed her school bag.

"Thank you Ms. Ozaki. For everything." Sakadi bowed in thanks before she left the nursing room.

♧

Sakadi was now at home. She was listening as her father beat her mother. She was sick of it. She was sick of being beaten. Sick of seeing her mother hurt. Sick of always being the victim. She would finish it once in for all. The clock was now 12 am and she entered her fathers name into the blank box on the hell boy site. She pressed enter this time with no hesitation. As soon as she did, Sakadi fell on the ground and she looked around noticing she was by a huge tree that was red, and everything else around her was red. She looked up seeing a small man with ginger hair and piercing blue eyes. He had on a hat and next to him stood the nurse she saw from earlier.

"You...!" Sakadi looked shocked.

"Mother..."

"Yes, my dear." Kouyou disappeared and in Chuuya's hand appeared a straw doll.

"You've summoned me. My name is Nakahara Chuuya." Chuuya put out the straw doll for Sakadi to grab. She took it from him.

"Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from his neck." Sakadi went to go untie the thread but stopped once she heard Chuuya continue.

"-Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell... However, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all eternity."

Sakadi looked at him and before she knew it she was back in her room. But she could hear his final words.

_"The choice is in your hands."_

♧

It was Saturday morning in Tokyo for Sakadi. She could hear her parents arguing as clear as day. It was like this every morning for 3 years straight now. Sakadi sighed, and she just tried to go about her morning activities as she usually would. That was until her father grabbed her as soon as she came out of the room. He threw her down right next to her mother, and her mother being rendered helpless could not help her. Her father forced himself upon her, and left her shaken and in pain on the floor after the deed was done. Sakadi snapped. No more. No more would she deal with this. She ran into her room as fast as she could. She grabbed the straw doll and she pulled the thread harshly.

"CHUUYA-SAN PLEASE AVENGE ME!" Sakadi cried out.

_"Your grievance... shall be avenged."_

♧

Sakadi's dad was currently in the office by himself so it was so early. A beautiful maiden caught his eyes. Another woman to have his way with. She was stunning by all means and he knew he didn't have a chance unless he forced himself to get what he wanted. He went to go grab the ginger headed woman and as soon as he did her face turned into half of a skeleton. He screamed out.

"What the hell?!?"

"You prey on woman. Something more than unforgivable. And abuse who can not defend themselves." Dazai said as he strapped the man down to the table.

"I think he needs to understand how being played with feels." Kouyou said with a dark glare. "What do you think Bernadette?"

"I say we rip him limb from limb. And show him how horrible the pain was he inflicted on others."

Bernadette started turning the wheel that was connected to all four chains connected to the mans body. Bernadette turned it more watching the mans body rip apart.

Chuuya looked at the man being ripped apart with disgust.

_"O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, Looking down upon people, and causing them pain. A soul drowned in sinful karma... Want to try dying this once?"_

The man woke up on a boat. He looked at the ginger headed man rowing the boat.

"Oi! Where am I?! Who the hell are you?!?"

"I am Nakahara Chuuya."

"Jigoku Shounen...? NOOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!!"

Chuuya ignored the man's out burst and kept rowing the boat.

_"I consign this grievance to Hell."_

♧

Sakadi looked down at her chest and she sighed. She knew she'd never get to go to Heaven but at least her mother was happier and now she was too.

"Sakadi?!"

"Coming!" Sakadi said happily as she took tea over to her mother and sat down. Yes, she was definitely happy now.


	2. Ougai Elise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise sat in her room and she looked at her computer. The clock read 11:58 pm. Elise knew this was a far stretch and she knew it probably was not real. But it couldn't hurt to try right? It couldn't hurt to see if it was real. If someone could actually help her. Dazai watched as Elise typed her father's name into the link. Dazai looked at her curiously. 
> 
> "A young girl with so much hate. Humans are odd creatures." 
> 
> "They're not odd at all Shuji." Chuuya said softly. "They're just sensitive creatures, who let pain over whelm them. I can perfectly understand how she feels.

Elise sat in her room coloring in her sketch book. She broke the crayon as she heard the door to her bed room opening. 

"Elise-chaaaan~" Mori chirped happily. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" 

"I don't want to." Elise said softly. 

Mori went over to Elise and he picked her up. "Don’t be a spoiled brat." Mori said dropping her on the bed as he pulled out a camera. 

* 

Elise sat in school and she was looking down as the teacher was giving the lecture. The teacher was worried for her well-being. She always noticed how Elise had small bruises on her legs and arms. Children get bruises of course but she was no idiot that was not just normal everyday bruises. She dismissed the class as it was now time to leave. 

"Elise." She called. "Can I speak with you?" 

The woman smiled and she went over to Elise kneeling down. "Is everything okay at home sweetheart?" 

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" 

"Well... I just noticed you have a few bruises that don't seem like it is just from playing." 

"I have a brother and we fight a lot. That's all." 

"If anything was wrong you'd tell me, right?" 

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Christie." 

* 

Elise sat in her room and she looked at her computer. The clock read 11:58 pm. Elise knew this was a far stretch and she knew it probably was not real. But it couldn't hurt to try right? It couldn't hurt to see if it was real. If someone could actually help her. Dazai watched as Elise typed her father's name into the link. Dazai looked at her curiously. 

"A young girl with so much hate. Humans are odd creatures." 

"They're not odd at all Shuji." Chuuya said softly. "They're just sensitive creatures, who let pain over whelm them. I can perfectly understand how she feels. 

* 

 _"Why? Why did you have to be our son?!" His mother screamed._  

 _"You have been an absolute burden since birth!" His father yelled._  

 _"We never wanted you." Smack. "You’re a disgrace. A mistake."_  

 _That day. That child_ _whose_ _innocence was broken since he was born finally snapped that day and he put a knife to his mother and father killing them both. He spoke revenge on the whole town who stood by and watched him be in pain, the doctors who could see the obvious abuse, the neighbors who refused to get involved, and the teachers who ignored his cries for help. He cursed them all before he himself almost died a violent death._   _Before he was spared by the boy with bandages who stopped his destruction named Corruption._

* 

Dazai looked at Chuuya who was completely out of tune with his environment. 

"Chuuya?" Dazai called. 

"Hm..." Chuuya blinked a few times. "Yes?" 

"We are being summoned. We have to go now." 

"R-right. Sorry." 

* 

Elise was standing in front of a red tree and she looked at the man with the ginger hair, and the guy beside him with all the bandages on. 

"You're... Ji-Jigoku... Shounen... I thought-" 

"I am Nakahara Chuuya. Shuji." 

"Yes Chuuya." Dazai said bowing before he turned into a straw doll. 

"Take this. If you truly wish revenge, just untie the scarlet thread from its neck." 

Elise went to go pull the thread off. 

"-Pulling the thread binds you into a covenant with me. I will ferry the soul of your tormentor straight into the depths of Hell... However, once vengeance has been served, you will have to deliver your end of the bargain. There always has to be a price. When you die, your soul will also belong to Hell. You will never know the joys of Heaven; you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony for all eternity." 

Elise hesitated been then she made up her mind just as quick. "I- I don't care... it's worth the small price. I just want the pain to stop. I want to be a normal kid. I don't feel very normal right now. And I'm not stupid. I know that's not the way a dad loves their child. No matter what he says. I am too weak to stop it on my own." Elise said crying. "So please... Avenge me Chuuya!" She said as she pulled the string. 

Chuuya disappeared and the doll floated up. 

 _"Your_ _grievance_ _... shall be avenged."_  

* 

Mori was walking home from work and he was whistling happily. Mori looked up and he saw a little girl walking all on her own. The little girl walked into an alley way. He figured she must be going home but he decided she wouldn't make it too far. 

"Little giiiirl~" Mori chirped as he grabbed the girls arm. Mori let go of her in horror as he saw the black pits where her eyes should be. 

"Aw~ What's the matter? Don't I meet your standards?" Bernadette asked. She giggled as Mori ran away from her. But he didn't get far as Kouyou tossed him onto an operating table. 

"What is this?! What are you doing?!" 

"What's the matter doctor? Afraid of a taste of your own medicine?" Kouyou smirked as she strapped his legs open. "I say we show you what it feels like." 

"I say we do indeed." Dazai said smirking as he held a pole in his hand. "Right Chuuya?" 

Mori was screaming and he looked up as Chuuya was now face to face with him. 

 _"O pitiful shadow bound in darkness,_ _looking_ _down upon people, and causing them pain. A soul drowned in sinful karma... Want to try dying just this once?"_  

"NOOO!" 

* 

When Mori came to he was on a boat. He chuckled weakly as he could no longer move his legs. "W-What did y-you d-d-do to m-me...?" 

"We showed you the pain you've inflicted not only on your daughter but little girls you could get your hands on when they were your patients... you are an evil man. And deserve exactly what you are getting." 

"Where are we going?" 

"Where all the other bad souls go. To the deepest depths of Hell." 

"N-No! I- I don’t belong there! Take me back!" 

Chuuya ignored the man as he continued to row the bow. 

 _"I consign this grievance to Hell."_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Sorry it took me soooo long to update omg lol

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Next chapter will be up asap!


End file.
